Princess of Eternia
by TheWingedSunDragonofRal13402
Summary: AU. Yugi is Hikari with a secret that only the elders of her kind knows about. She lived in misery her whole life in her world. But when the king of the Yamis, Yami, was captured by the other Hikaris, her life was turned upside down. Genderbending. Puzzle
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: Legend of Eternia.**

Yugi sat quietly in class, her face showed obvious annoyance. She was currently bored to death and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but no, sadly, she couldn't. She had to stay in this hell hole and listen to the damn teacher talking about the history of their world over and over again. Yugi snorted. She knew a lot more than that old man could ever do. The teacher noticed this and walked toward her desk.

"Yugi, if my lessons really bored you so much then would you please be so kind to repeat what I've just said for all the class to hear then?" The other students started to sneer at her. Some were teasing and some were insulting her, without the teacher's notice of course. Yugi scowled.

"You were talking about the history of our world, Eternia, just like every other stupid lessons you had taught." The class went silent at this. No one had ever dared to challenge their history teacher, but then again, Yugi was never a 'no one'. The teacher was now red with anger.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am one of the most respected teachers in this school!" He shouted at her. She immediately snapped back.

"I don't give a damn about who or what are you! How the fucking hell did you expect me to sit here and listen to the same thing every single day!?"

"Then get out of my class this instant!"

"Fine!"

She walked over to her desk, gathered her belongings and stomped out of the room, but not before sending them a hateful glare that sent a shiver down their back drastically.

* * *

Yugi dropped her bag with a loud 'thump' as she stepped into the house and slammed the door so hard it shook like an earthquake. She stared blankly ahead of her and all of a sudden gave a loud scream of frustrate that echoed through the building. The glass windows vibrated, threatening to break any moment.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Sugoroku asked worriedly, running down the stairs to where she was standing, gasping and panting for breaths.

"WHAT'S WRONG!? YOU ARE ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG? I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SO OBVIOUS! THEY-" She pointed outside. "-ARE WHAT'S WRONG. YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG. EVERYONE IN THIS LAND IS WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Yugi calm down and breath." Yugi did as told and relaxed a little. "Now could you tell what happened at school that made you scream like it's the end of the world now?" She nodded.

"I got kicked out of history class again." The elder sighed.

"Yugi, we've already discussed this. I know you're far more knowledgeable than all of your teachers, but couldn't you just please pretend to be interested and be polite to them for once-"

"I refused to be respectful to the ones who are lower than me." She said stubbornly. Now the old man was starting to lose his temper.

"Enough." He said in a firm tone that leaves no room for argument. "I am so ashamed of you. It has been only two months and you've got yourself eleven detentions. You slept in, you fought with your classmates, you killed the principal's kitten..." He stopped when he had finally noticed the powerful aura that was flaring around Yugi. She took a step closer and snarled, her eyes were now the color of melting amber.

"You have no right to tell me you're ashamed of me! Only my parents do! You're only a stranger assigned by those fools to take care of me. You are just a bunch of pathetic losers thinking that I need help. I'm millions of years older than you,_ lad._" The girl smirked as she emphasized the last word with sarcasm. "Now get out of my sight." She threw him aside and made her way to her room, not even bothered to take a glance back to see if he was alright.

Meanwhile, Sugoroku was struggling to stand up. Blood was dripping down from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away and sighed heavily. Yugi was usually in a foul mood but this day was just worse. She wasn't as bad as people always said she was, but it was hard to get on her good side. It was not difficult to understand though. The people here treated her like a freak, an outsider. They had always tried to tease and bully her, but Yugi was strong, powerful and special in ways they could never understand. That's why the girl was so different. Hikaris were supposed to be kind, gentle, caring, merciful, forgiving and loving, qualities that Yugi has never had. She loved to be rebellious, violent, determined, sometimes she would be evil and cruel, too. But most of all, Yugi loved to be free. She wanted to do whatever she liked and would never listen to anyone else, or that's what he'd assumed. He'd never seen that could, or at least wanted, to befriend her. Yugi stood firm to what she believed. She did anything she thought was right and would not be faltering by anything. Sugoroku sighed heavily and started toward the kitchen. It would be best to leave her alone right now.

* * *

"Yugi! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Yugi ran down the stairs almost immediately. "My stomach's growling."

The old man was relieved to see his ward back to her normal state and he smiled. "I made you broccoli soup, your favorite toast and some margarine." She grinned. "Cool." They ate in silence until Sugoroku decided to start again.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?" She asked half-heartedly as her mind was still drowned in the delicious taste of the food.

"I called the principal and your current teacher a few minutes ago. I suggested them to let you take a test about Eternia's history. If you pass, you can go back to class."

"That will surely be easy." Yugi said triumphantly. He nodded.

"I knew it will be. I'm trying to help as much as possible, Yugi, but I need us to work this out together. I can't keep covering for you like this and you know it. At least try and pretend to be good, Yugi. Just pretend. I'm not asking you to respect those that you don't want to." She put down her half-eaten piece of toast and inhaled heavily.

"I-I'll try. Thank you for helping me." The girl said softly. Sugoroku was surprised. It was rare to see this side of her, but he decided to play along with it.

"It's no problem my dear."

* * *

Yugi was in the principal's room, waiting patiently for the teacher to arrive. She irritably tapped her right foot on the marble floor. After a while, the principal finally snapped.

"Yugi! I know you're bored but could you please stop it! I'm sick of that sound!" She smirked smugly. "Of course, principal."

Almost half an hour later, the teacher came in.

"Yugi, as your grandfather had requested, I will give you a test about everything I've taught in class from the beginning of the year. I you can answer them all then I'll let you back to my class. You fail, you get out of this school for good." That didn't seem to faze her a little bit.

"Very well." He narrowed his eyes dangerously, but didn't do anything. "Tell me, what are the two worlds of our land?"

"Our land, Eternia, is separated into two world, Arthlennia, territory of the Hikaris, which means us, and Ullennia, land of the Yamis."

"Who were the ones created Eternia?" She stiffened at this. Fortunately, it went unnoticed by the others.

"Horakhty, our patron goddess, and Zorc, the Yami's."

"And they are also...?"

"Our sacred parents."

"What is the border between Arthlennia and Ullennia?"

"The shadow river, Ptilyx."

"Why was Eternia created?" Her face visibly darkened and she hesitated.

"They were once deeply in love with each other, but their differences drove them apart. They wanted their own land to rule and guide their children to the way they liked. They wanted to move on, to forget the past and both took different tracks. After that, they had sworn not to see each other again." The teacher nodded.

"I hate to say it, Yugi, but you have passed." He sighed. Yugi crossed her arms over her chest.

"I may be an insolent brat, but I am definitely not stupid. Remember that." She got up and left before he could reply.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: Yami**

Yugi slowly strode down the hallway. She had tears streaming non stop down her wide amethyst eyes. She stopped abruptly and decided to take a different turn. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Yugi kept walking, not caring where she was going anymore. After a few minutes, she came to a small deserted corridor. The little girl leaned against the wall before slitting down on the marble floor tiredly. She pulled her knees to her chest and started sobbing uncontrollably into her arms that were around her shaking knees. Yugi missed her parents. It was torture hearing the students here discussing and talking about them every day at school. Yugi cried harder as the horrid memories engulfed her.

_Yugi roared in agony as her mother blasted her with all of her power and her father stabbed her with his sword right at her neck. She struck back with pure instincts and they were sent flying backward painfully. Her father then willed his shadows to attack. They peeled a bit of her skin off and she growled. It didn't affect her severely but it still hurt. Yugi glowed and they dissolved into layers of black dust. Her eyes were now flaring fiercely. She began attacking the other two mercilessly._

A hoarse voice then interrupted her train of thoughts. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Yugi looked up to find Ushio and his thugs standing in front of her and smirking.

"What do you want now?" She growled.

"Oh, nothing much. We were just wondering why are here crying to yourself." Ushio said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"That's none of your business!" Yugi snapped. "Now get out of here before I teach you another lesson for bugging me, you scum."

"Really? I wonder what can a crybaby do to me?" He retorted and the others laughed. Yugi felt her blood boil with anger. The little girl stood up, pausing their laughter.

"_Very well then._" She said dangerously, her voice strong and more powerful than ever. "_I'll just have to make sure this doesn't happen again, now won't I?_" Now they werescared.

"W-We're not afraid of you." Ushio managed to stutter. The amethyst eyed girl in front of them laughed evilly.

"_That's the point, my dear Ushio. You're not afraid of me. If you were then I would not be forced to this._" Her eyes glowed gold and a minute later, they were on the floor screaming, their skin peeled off slowly by an invisible force and blood poured from nearly everywhere on their body: the tips of their fingers, their mouths, their noses, their eyes...Yugi stepped closed to them and slammed her foot down Ushio's head and then did the same to the other bullies. Their skulls cracked and they died in a second. Yugi smirked, snapped her fingers and shadows gathered around the bodies. She watched with satisfaction as the corpses were devoured and eaten by her 'friends'. A few minutes later and there was nothing left of it, not even a drop of blood. Yugi snorted as she looked at the spot once more to make sure no evidence existed before turning on her heels and left.

* * *

Yugi trailed down the stone path of Horakhty's temple, her eyes filled with tears again. She couldn't help it. It's been so long since the last time she'd met her mother, or father. She had come to this place almost every day in hope of seeing at least her mother only for one more time. Without her parents, she felt lost with no direction. She did not know what to do anymore. She was unhappy here, she wanted to leave, but where would she go? Yugi had gone to this temple thousand times. She'd heard the other Hikaris saying that Horakhty always answered their prayers. Then why didn't she answered her? Did she love them that much? Could it be that she loves them too much she even abandoned her _true _daughter to the hands of her miserable fate? Yugi had been pretending to be tough her whole life, but at night, when everyone wasn't looking she would cry and beg for help. She needed them, though they never responded or even gave a sign to show her that they at least heard her plead. Yugi was getting more and more depressed as time went by. The worse part? She could not try to contact her father here in this land.

As Yugi reached the village, she saw everyone was running around in a hurry. The higher Hikaris and the council were there, too, which means it was something really, really important. Yugi noticed Sugoroku joining the crowd and grabbed him.

"Grandpa, what are they doing?" She inquired.

"Oh, Yugi, you won't believe who we had just captured." The old man said in a joyful, cheery voice. "It's Yami, the king of our enemies, the ruler of Ullennia." Her blood immediately ran cold at those words and she blanched. Yugi released her hold on him and fled the area.

* * *

A teen with spiky tricolored hair, pale skin and fiery crimson eyes was being chained to the wall and sitting hopelessly in the last cell of the Hikari's dark dungeon. He had burn marks, scratches, cuts and other serious wounds everywhere on his body. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and he was breathing heavily. Sometimes he would growl and try to get free from his restrains.

Yami felt anger rise in his throat. He never thought they would stoop that low to break the treaty and cross the Shadow River to capture him just to humiliate his kind and get their revenge. Sure they are sworn enemies, but Hikaris were said to be kind, loving and caring creatures. He snorted. If only they knew. Yamis are evil, cruel and despicable, but at least they admit that. Those Hikaris have always pretended to be angels, but the truth is they have captured and tortured a lot of his kind just for the fun of it.

Suddenly the sound of careful footsteps reached his ears. Yami's head snapped up, and his jaw nearly dropped, well, not quite, it did drop. In front of his cell bars was a pretty, no breathtaking beautiful girl that looked about thirteen. She had long tricolored hair like him, wide, round amethyst eyes and paler skin than him. She was wearing a white dress with pink lilies embroidery designs and a light blue belt on her delicate waist. Her expression was a mixture of concern, pain and planning.

"Are you King Yami?" Her heavenly voice brought Yami back to reality. To be honest, he was surprised to hear her calling him by title respectfully like that. Hikaris always think they are higher than the Yamis and considered them trash under their feet. Yami, being the distrustful person he is, retorted harshly.

"And what business is it yours, _Hikari_?" He spat out the last word with disgust. The girl sighed.**_  
_**

"I am Yugi. I need to know this so I can get the right person out of here." He glared at her.

"How do I know you're not luring me into a trap of even more torture and humiliation?" She stared of him contently.

"You don't. But sometimes, you have to take risks, my king. If you stay here then you will still be killed anyway. Although if it will make you feel better, then I swear on my Hikari's honor to get you out of here, and I'm not lying to you." The king looked at her in disbelief. Swearing on a Hikari's honor is the highest and noblest vow for them. No Hikari had ever dared to break an honor vow before, for the punishment awaits them promises them eternal suffering and misery. Yami gazed directly into her sparkling violet orbs and saw they held no lies. He decided to take the chance and nodded.

"Perfect! Now I know you're confused and all about why would a Hikari help you, yada yada yada, but we don't have time right now. I'll explain when we meet again, if we will meet again." Yami frowned, but did not say anything. The girl snapped her fingers and his chains and the cell bars shattered easily like breaking glass. She quickly took his hand into hers.

"Come on. We need to hurry."

**Review?**

**Oh and can anyone figure out who Yugi's parents are, well if it wasn't too obvious.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: The Escape to Ullennia**

'Wow! For a thirteen-year-old little girl, she's fast.' Yami thought as he was practically dragged relentlessly the whole way. Instead of leading him to the door, Yugi started to pull him to another direction. Yami's wariness rose again.

"Where are you taking us?" He asked suspiciously. Yugi paused a little.

"I'm taking a secret tunnel underneath this dungeon. I...accidentally found it on a visit here. There are only a few people know about it. It will help saving the time, but it is also more dangerous. The other end of this tunnel is located right in Pegasus' castle's garden." Yami was confused.

"Don't you mean Lord Pegasus?" Yugi snarled.

"I do not show respect to those who don't deserve it!" He backed away a little. "Okay, okay, you're a strange Hikari." She gave him a small smile.

"Perhaps I am just...special." The king of the Yamis was taken aback by her gorgeous smile. It seemed to radiate warmth, innocence, purity and kindness, yet it was a sad smile.

"Oh well here it is!" She exclaimed once they came to a damp and dark dead end. Yami looked around and saw that it was an abandoned area. The cells there were either empty or filled with dead corpses of Yamis. Now Yami was trying hard to swallow down the anger that was waiting to burst out inside him.

"Control your temper, my king. I don't want us to get detected." Yugi said as she calmly bent down to examine the ground.

"How do you know? I could mask my emotions perfectly." She shook her head and continued her work.

"Escape first, questions later. Ah! Here it is!" She said happily and lifted a well-hidden hatch from the ground, revealing a small staircase which led to a small pitch black tunnel. The girl turned to him.

"You can see in the dark, right?" He nodded. "But what about you? You are a Hikari." She chuckled.

"Don't worry about me. After all, I'm not the one who is breaking out."

* * *

It was when they came to the end of the tunnel that Yugi felt it. She quickly grabbed Yami and pushed him out.

"They found out about us! We must hurry!" She shouted frantically and dragged him to the white brick wall of Pegasus' huge garden. Yami was scratched by a rose bush while running, but he paid it no mind as they jumped on the wall and Yugi pulled him on, as his wings were cut off by the Hikaris when he was first captured.

"Ah! This is still too slow! Yami, get on my back!" He shook his head.

"I don't think you could handle my weight very well, little one."

"I can be bigger if I want, but that's beside the point! Just do it, I can see that you don't want to die yet. I know what I am doing." Yami obeyed and climbed on her back and Yugi took flight.

* * *

'Okay, Yugi can run very fast, but I have no word to describe how fast she can fly. How can she be so strong and so powerful for such a young age?' Yami thought as they landed on the sore of the river Ptylix, the border between two worlds.

"Okay, we're here. Just cross the river and you'll be safe." Yugi said.

"Are you kidding me!? How do you expect me to cross it without my wings. There are tons of dangerous primeval monsters under that surface!" She sighed.

"Then I think I'll fly you there, agree?" Yami nodded but then frowned. "But what about you?" She smiled.

"I'll be fine. I have been shunned, hated and bullied all my life. I'm sure I can take it." Not waiting for Yami's response, she gripped him again and flew over the surging water easily. She put him on the other side and was about to bid him farewell when Yami reached out to take her hand into his.

"Yugi, come with me." Said girl took a step back, shocked by his words.

"Yami, you know that I can't. I'm a Hikari. I'm not supposed to be here." Yami shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. You are unhappy in Arthlennia, are you not?"

"Yes, but..." He cut her off.

"Then come with me. Don't worry about the Yamis here, I'll make sure they don't do anything. I'd hate to get you in troubles for me and do nothing about it."

"O-Okay." Yugi said hesitantly.

"Great." And now it's Yami's turn to drag her towards the city of his home.

**A/N: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter. I've been very lazy recently.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well it seems like one of my readers have given me the right answer. Yeah I'd say it's tooooooo obvious to even call it guess. But do you know what is the difference between her and the Yamis and the Hikaris? Hints: check out Yugi's answers to the history test in chapter 1 again. Also I want to thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me, really. The other story of mine didn't have many reviews, you see.**

**Oh yeah and I almost forgot: this story will have Supportshipping (AnzuxHonda) and ShizukaxOtogi (I don't know what this shipping is) and maybe Polarshipping (JounouchixMai).**

**Guest: Yes of course Yami is going to find out about her secret, I'm just not sure when.**

**McKenna and Guest: Yeah, you see I love Yugi pretty much and I want him/her to be strong to defend herself. I don't like her being bullied. Besides she must be strong to have endured the misery in Arthlennia for a long time.**

** Chapter 4: Acquaintances**

Yugi caught many Yamis staring suspiciously at her all the way to the palace, but Yami just gave them a fierce glance causing them to immediately ran away and did not dare to look again. 'He does have strong power and authority to his people.' She thought. 'Unlike Pegasus.' That man had been a failure that no Hikari trusted him anymore. Yugi was surprised he could still keep his position in the council.

The two finally reached their destination half an hour later. The guards bowed lowly upon seeing Yami, their forehead touching the ground. They noticed Yugi standing behind him as he told them to stand.

"My Lord..."

"Just open the gate. The girl is with me." They followed his order without another word.

"Come, Yugi, I'll take you to my chamber. You'll be safe there."

* * *

Yugi gasped when she entered Yami's large chamber. She had never seen such a beautiful room before. There was a king sized bed with soft crimson pillows, thick black sheets and a black blanket. On the nightstand was a variety of different crowns and jewelry. A door stood in the right corner of the room, which Yugi guessed was the bathroom. Another glass double door led to the balcony was covered behind silk black curtains. The room seemed to be layered with gold!

A quiet whimper of pain drew her attention from the fascinating room. She turned to see Yami on the floor, his hands behind his back. She ran over to him and lightly touched his wings. She frowned when seeing Yami hissed.

"Does it hurt so bad?" He nodded. Yugi put her other hand on both of the remaining of Yami's wings and release the restrain on her power. Her aura flared drastically. Yami felt warmth and comfort running through his veins and wings. Yugi removed her hands and his wings began to grow bigger and bigger. When they stopped Yami took time to check his new wings carefully. They were even bigger, stronger and a darker black color that his old ones. He tried spreading them. Gods, his new wings were amazing. They were much bigger than him, yet he felt like carrying a leather. The bewildered king looked at the other occupant in the room with a shocked expression.

"H-How? This is impossible! Wings are the most sacred thing only our gods can grant. How..." She put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"In time, Yami, in time. Just know that I'm special. You'll know eventually, but for now, I think it would be best to keep it to myself. I don't really want to recall history." Yugi said while shaking her head sadly.

"O-Okay. If you say so. I'm going to gather my priests, council, and my friends to introduce you. Wait here, would you?" She nodded and sat tiredly on the bed. After Yami had left the room, the girl collapsed in pain as she struggled to get her power back in control.

* * *

Yami tiredly dragged himself into the throne room, his whole body from being chained, starved and tortured. Fortunately for him Yugi was there to rescue him before they could break him. Yami entered the room and was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of worried Yamis.

"Yami, are you okay? I heard from the guards that you've returned."

"What did those filthy Hikaris do to you?"

"How did you manage to escape?"

"Guys, guys, calm down! One question at a time! Who first?" They all raised their hands in unison. The king groaned.

"Okay, Isis."

"Are you alright, my Pharaoh? We were worried they would do something to you." Yami rolled his eyes.

"That depends. If you see a hundred lashings, a little torture and starvation is alright, then yes, I am. Next, Seto." He said quickly so that she did not have time to continue.

"How the hell were you able to escape? I don't think the Hikaris could be that careless." Yami shifted uncomfortably and went to sit on his throne.

"That's what I want to discuss about. I was rescued by a Hikari." Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Wait. Let me guess, the name is Yugi." Yami furrowed his brow in confusion, while some other had a thoughtful look on their faces and some were confused.

"How did you know?" Seto smirked. 'So my assumption was right.'

"Oh, it's simple. Just like how I also know that she is here and listening to all of us." Laughter and clapping filled the room. Everyone turned to the sound and Yami was stunned to see an older Yugi standing there, a hand on her hips. Yugi's skin was as pale as the moonlight. Yami noticed that she wasn't much taller, but the mature look told him she was around seventeen. Yugi wore dark crimson shirt, a long black trench coat, tight black jeans with a silver-buckled dark purple belt and black high heels which had symbols of golden king cobras on them. She had a pair of thick silver bracelet on both her wrists and a platinum necklace on her neck. A little silver diadem ornamented with small pieces of crystal of different colors, pearls and jewels rested on her silky tresses. Her hair now braided with strings of gems into two strands, making them a mixture of black and a bit of red, though the red color was darker, as well as her eyes, which now had a tiny shade of ruby. She was smirking.

"As sharp and sagacious as ever, Seto." Yugi said softly, voice as smooth as silk and as heavenly as that of an angel's. Said person smirked back at her.

"And as beautiful, wise and stylish as ever, my dear Yugi."

"YUGI!" She laughed joyfully.

"Hello to you too, my friends. Bakura, Marik, Kisara, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Anzu, Shizuka, Jounouchi, Honda, Isis, Mahado, Mana, and Otogi. Thought I would see you here." The mentioned Yamis cheered loudly and ran to hug her, even Bakura and Marik seemed happy. All of them froze at the shout from Akhnadin.

"She is one of the Hikaris, our enemies. She must be killed!"

That was a very wrong thing to say as the cheerful Yamis suddenly turned to him, growling and their eyes deadly.

"If you touch a single hair of hers, I don't care if you're my father, I'll make you wish you were dead." Seto snarled.

"And leave the tortures to us." Bakura and Marik said at once. "We're sure the others will want to help." They nodded.

"Calm down, all of you." Yami said. "Mind telling me how do you know her in the first place?"

"Well..."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? The next chapter will be about how each of them met Yugi and became friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

** To all my readers: I know I haven't updated in a while. School has been crazy, and I'm having the middle-semester test next week, but I will try my best.**

So...I'm not a male nor a movie director, and my name's definitely not Kazuki Takahashi, so no, Yugioh is NOT mine.

** Chapter 5: Diary of Seto Kaiba**

Diary of Seto Kaiba, pg. 8.

A messenger from the palace paid us a visit today. I overheard them talking about one of the priests who'd just retired from his duty and the pharaoh needed a new one. I could tell that Akhnadin was pleased with that news. He didn't sound surprised a little bit, like he had expected this to happen.

Diary of Seto Kaiba, pg. 9.

So, he wanted me to replace that priest. He dragged me to the weapon chamber to start my trainings this morning. Well, at least he had stopped with the beatings and tortures on me since the day mother died.

Diary of Seto Kaiba, pg. 18.

The trainings were getting harsher every single day. At first, I had thought that thing have changed. With my luck, I should have known better. Nothing seemed to be enough to him. He made me study day and night. I never had time to sleep anymore. At least sometimes when I felt like breaking with the pressure, Mokuba was there to keep me going. He is all I have left.

Diary of Seto Kaiba, pg. 20.

I ran...and ran, not dared to look back once. Tears were blurring my visions. I didn't know what to do. How could that...that monster do this to his own flesh and blood? Mokuba was his son! My mind was screaming in agony and my legs begging for me to stop, but I couldn't. I could not face reality anymore. For a brief moment, I wanted to die.

But I could not do it. Mokuba would not want me to kill myself like this. I had to be strong. The thought somehow gave me some courage back.

Diary of Seto Kaiba, pg. 23.

I never thought there was still hope in this world. Then again, I didn't think that I would meet such a wonderful person as her either.

Yugi. That is her name. I had visited the Ptylix that day, even though I'd had no desire to do so. It's like Zorc has been guiding me all the time. I saw a little girl, no older than ninety (A/N: it's like nine in human's age), standing by the shore, staring distantly into the swift water below. She was leaning into it, her body wavering because of the wind. She looked like she could fall into it any time soon. The girl had spiky black hair lined with lavender and blond bangs which looked just the prince's. She wore a simple short dark blue dress and matching blue sandals with silk laces tied around her legs. But the most noticeable thing about her was the huge white pair of wings behind her back. She's definitely a Hikari. But what was she doing here, on our side of the river no less?

I stepped closer to her hesitantly. She may be a Hikari, our sworn enemy but I wasn't about to let her fall into that cursed river. I didn't want anyone else to suffer the same pain as my brother did a month ago.

"You're a Hikari." I said quietly, taking another step. She did not flinch or react to that statement.

"Yes, indeed I am." She replied, still staring into the water.

"Then what are you doing here? This is Ullennia, our territory. Do you know what can happen to you if someone finds you here?" I asked, confused. She didn't answer.

"So, uhm, you should go. Besides, the river is dangerous. You will fall into it." She gave a small laugh and finally looked at me straight in the eyes, her amethyst eyes sparkled as she did.

"You mean like this?" She pulled her dress up a little and stepped into the water. My eyes bulged out of their sockets at seeing it did no harm to her.

"But...but how?" I stuttered. She strode out of the river and walked up to me.

"Ah, but it is not me who should be worried, my dear Seto." She smiled.

"How do you know my name?" I took a step back carefully.

"Let's just say that I'm special in some ways." She said. "I can sense your pain, Seto. I want to help you."

"Why should I believe you?" I retorted, my eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't. I am a stranger, after all. Though I will have to warn you that I will not make this offer again. You have to take risks sometimes, honey, and then just hope for the best. If you're too afraid to take risk, then you can continue your life from here and I will not bother you ever again, you will have a normal peaceful and serene life. But if you do, you will have a chance to do great things and find happiness again in life, with a lot of hardships and trials of course. I cannot lie and say that I am not dangerous, because I am, more than you could ever imagine. So choose wisely. You don't have much time. I am leaving this place at sunset." She stated before turning away and sat down on the black sand, closing her eyes as she did so.

I only stood there for gods know how long, so deep in thought that I didn't realize the sun was slowly setting until I felt a hand on my shoulders.

"No matter what you choose, I will always respect and support it. So what is your decision, dear?" She asked smiling.

"Well, you can at least tell me your name first." I said, so engulfed in her words to take any offense in the ways she called me. She nodded.

"Yugi. I'm a trainee Hikari." I was shocked.

"Only a trainee? I thought that you would be a lady or a council member, or...or maybe in the elite. For Zorc's sake, you stepped into the crossing of the two most powerful gods in Eternia! And then got out without a scratch! Is your kind that powerful or something?" Yugi sighed.

"I told you. I am special in many ways. Only a few know of my secret. And trust me, it's better if you don't know about it until the time is right." I started to grow frustrated.

"My life has been miserable enough. A dangerous secret won't change anything." Yugi stared at me intently.

"You don't know what you are saying, dear. Even if I don't tell you now, your life will take a drastic turn anyway... once you accept my offer...if you accept my offer." She said distantly. I shrugged.

"Very well then. I will take this risk. After all, what have I got to lose?"

Diary of Seto Kaiba, pg. 24.

I still couldn't believe I'm holding the legendary Millennium Rod. How did she get it in the first place?

Well, she's special, as simple as that. I received the same answer every time.

Anyway, Yugi had encouraged me to go back to avenge Mokuba and myself. She was a much better trainer than _him _ever be. She even gave me new powers and strength. I was afraid and nervous at first. I was so used to have her around to aid me and fix my mistakes. This was the first time I've done anything on my own, but the thought of Mokuba's death, something that I've gotten over a long time ago, angered me greatly. The hatred came back as strongly as ever, and I wanted to show Yugi that her efforts haven't been in vain.

They weren't.

Diary of Seto Kaiba, pg. 27.

I was chosen to be the new priest. They were surprised that I have the Millennium Rod, but no one questioned about it.

Work has been crazy. I've been trying to keep distance from everyone else. They think I'm cold and uncaring. I don't talk nor express my feelings ever, in front of them anyway. The only one who I've grown to care and trust to share everything with is Yugi. She is so...different. People said that bottling my emotions up won't give me strength. Yugi doesn't believe that.

"Keeping your emotions under a mask...does make you stronger. You will no longer have any weakness, you will not have those mortal emotions and feelings to get in the way. But I think their point is that you shouldn't keep them bottled up like that. Trust me, I have done that my whole life. Someday it will backfire you, Seto. The more you buried a little more inside of you, the closer you are to breaking. That strength it gives you doesn't last long. It will only eat you from the inside. I understand you not trusting anyone other than me, but you ought to try. There are people who will be willing to be your friend like me, if you just give them a chance."

I couldn't help but notice a big lump of bitterness in her voice.

**Review?**


End file.
